Pick Up Lines?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sequel dari sequel dari Love Because of The Traffic Light XD Slight KonoHana


**Sequel dari sequel dari Love Because of The Traffic Light? Hahahaha.. Ada gitu?**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pick Up Lines?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaimaa..." seru Hinata ketika sampai di rumah besar bergaya tradisional milik keluarganya.

"Okaeri Nee-sama."

"Hanabi.. Tumben kau di rumah?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Hihihihi.. Biasanya setiap _weekend_ kan kerjaanmu pacaran terus."

Mendengar godaan kakaknya pipi Hanabi mengeluarkan semburat merah, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Berniat melancarkan protes sebelum suara berat sang Ayah menyela.

"Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah pacarnya."

Muka Hanabi semakin matang, sejak kapan Ayahnya bersekongkol dengan sang kakak untuk menggodanya? Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Hiashi sama sekali tidak berniat menggodanya. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Hinata masuk dan makanlah dulu sebelum istirahat. Ibumu sudah memasak nasi goreng kambing spesial untukmu."

 ***(Sebenarnya itu makanan favorit author XD)**

"Hai Tou-sama."

Hinata diikuti Hanabi berjalan ke ruang makan. Ternyata sang Ibu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan pakaian resmi.

"Kaa-sama mau pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya Hinata, Ibu mau menemani Ayah memenuhi undangan pesta ulangtahun koleganya."

"Oh.."

Kebiasaan di keluarga Hyuuga adalah selalu menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Bahkan jika Hinata mendapat dinas malam pun, ia akan pulang ke rumah di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya dan makan malam bersama keluarga. Kecuali tentu saja jika ada acara penting seperti memenuhi undangan makan malam dari kolega misalnya.

Hal lain yang menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis di keluarga ini adalah tidak ada yang memegang gadget saat sedang makan. Maka ketika mendapati Hanabi yang sedang memainkan Hpnya, sang Ayah langsung berdehem menegurnya dan dijawab dengan cengiran dari watados si anak. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya mengeluarkan HP dari saku seragamnya. Ketika meletakkannya di samping meja, matanya sekilas melirik. Aplikasi LINE yang tengah menyala menampilkan notifikasi pesan yang tampak di layar.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Selamat makan brigadir cantik, kalau masakannya kurang manis kau bayangkan wajahku saja. Dijamin pasti masakan itu langsung manis :***_

Sel-sel darah merah dengan cepat berebut menuju wajah putih Hinata. Dengan gugup Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya gemetar saat mengambil nasi goreng. Perubahan itu disadari oleh kepala keluarga.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"A-ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa Tou-sama."

Meski tidak percaya Hiashi tidak memaksa Hinata bicara. Ia pikir anak-anaknya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri. Mereka juga tahu kapan harus menceritakan masalah mereka kepada orangtua.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Hinata keluar dari kamarnya turun menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Di depan TV ternyata sudah duduk Hanabi yang sedang menonton drama korea yang sedang naik daun _Descendant of The Sun_. Hinata duduk di samping Hanabi yang raut wajahnya sangat serius. Terkikik geli Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke layar datar di hadapannya. Ternyata menceritakan kisah percintaan antara seorang prajurit militer dengan seorang dokter. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu berminat menonton, bukan masalah dramanya. Tetapi Hinata lebih suka membaca novel. Menurutnya membaca bisa membuat otak segar kembali dibandingkan dengan menonton TV.

Getaran dari HP di atas meja mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hinata mengambil benda mungil itu dan mulai membukanya. Ternyata sebuah notifikasi dari aplikasi LINE.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Kenapa harus menonton prajurit cantik itu jika di hatimu ada prajurit tampan nan gagah.**_

Sepertinya hari ini Hikari terlalu banyak berbelanja tomat karena muka Hinata kembali memerah kali ini. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya dari Hanabi dengan cara menunduk kemudian ia letakkan HP nya kembali di meja.

Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba mengundang kernyitan di dahi Hanabi.

"Ada apa nee-sama?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Nee-sama sakit? Wajah Nee-sama merah."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Hanabi. A-aku kembali ke kamar dulu."

Setengah berlari Hinata meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah kebingungan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu mengalahkan genderang perang. Menghirup udara dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, Hinata berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya serta berusaha menurunkan konsentrasi sel darah merah yang sudah tersaturasi di wajahnya *halah.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bersantai saja di kamarnya. Duduk selonjor di atas ranjang sambil membaca kelanjutan novel Agatha Christie yang baru dibelinya seminggu lalu. Hinata senang membaca novel ataupun manga yang bercerita tentang detektif. Karena sejak dulu Hinata bercita-cita menjadi seorang detektif. Menurutnya detektif itu keren, mereka bisa mengungkap kasus kejahatan dengan menggunakan logikanya. Tokoh favoritnya dari jaman dulu hingga saat ini adalah Sherlock Holmes. Tokoh fiktif karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle yang hidup di Britania Raya pada akhir abad ke-19. Itulah salah satu alasan Hinata mendaftarkan diri di sekolah polisi. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia bukan ditempatkan di bagian investigasi melainkan di bagian lalu lintas.

Kembali getar kecil dari benda persegi panjang di atas nakas menggangu konsentrasinya. Belum apa-apa mukanya sudah memerah. Hatinya mungkin sedikit berharap senpai pirang itu yang menghubunginya. Ketika dibukanya aplikasi pesan teks, gurat kecewa sedikit muncul di wajahnya. Ternyata itu pesan teks dari Matsuri, sahabatnya. Setelah membalas seperlunya Hinata kembali pada kegiatannya membaca novel.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Hinata menutup buku kecil tersebut setelah meletakkan pembatas di halaman ia terakhir membaca.

TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk."

"Nee-sama, aku mau membeli cemilan di luar, mau nitip?" tanya Hanabi sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kau mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, nitip cinamon rolls saja."

"Okidoki.."

Setelah sang adik pergi, Hinata merasakan getaran kembali dari Hpnya. Oh mungkin Matsuri membalas lagi pesan teksnya. Ternyata yang muncul adalah notifikasi dari aplikasi facebook. Hinata membuka aplikasi sosial media tersebut.

 **Namikaze Naruto mengomentari status Anda.**

Hinata merasa terkejut hingga menjatuhkan Hpnya. Untunglah kasur empuk yang menangkapnya, coba kalau lantai keramik, kan sayang Hpnya. Dibukanya dengan cepat notifikasi tersebut.

.

 **Hyuuga Hinata** with **MatsuriLoveGaara**

 _Aduh di mana ya aku menyimpan borgol titipan Toneri-senpai?_

 **9 jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Yamanaka Ino** dan **30** lainnya menyukai ini.

.

 **MatsuriLoveGaara**

 _Kita cari sama-sama cintaaa :*_ **\- Suka - Balas**

 **.**

 **Ipda Toneri**

 _Tidak apa-apa, besok kita cari lagi Hinata-chan_

 _._

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 _Arigato Matsuri sayang :*_

 _Siap Toneri-senpai!_

 _._

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _Bukannya sudah kau pakai untuk memborgol hatiku hingga terikat pada hatimu, Hime?_

.

.

 **BLUSHHH!**

OK Hinata benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Ya Tuhan, padahal Hinata sudah bukan remaja lagi. Tapi kenapa tingkahnya mirip remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta? Kembali menghela nafas dalam meredakan kegugupannya. Hinata memilih menutup aplikasi tersebut dan meletakkan Hpnya di atas nakas. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dibukanya kembali aplikasi tersebut. Ya ampun dia benar-benar jadi seperti ababil. Hinata meletakkan HP nya di atas nakas kemudian keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum. Sesampainya di dapur Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Hanabi pulang. Senyumannya mengembang tatkala didapatinya sang adik sudah berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Ini titipan Nee-sama."

"Arigato Hanabi. Nee-sama kembali ke kamar ya."

"Hm.."

Kembali ke kamar berniat melanjutkan membaca novelnya sambil makan cinnamon rolls, Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan getaran di HP nya. Sepertinya rasa penasaran masih menyelimuti dirinya sehingga diraihnya benda yang seharian ini sering mengeluarkan getaran. Ternyata yang berbunyi adalah notifikasi dari aplikasi LINE.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Cinnamon rolls nya pasti enak-**_

Belum selesai membaca, Hinata menghela nafas dalam. Ia tidak habis pikir, darimana senpainya ini mengetahui semua kegiatannya. Jangan-jangan dia seorang cenayang? Atau dia memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya? Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Merasa bodoh dengan pikiran ngawurnya.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Cinnamon rolls nya pasti enak-**_

 _ **Kamu suka makanan manis ya? Kalau aku sukanya Hinata manis :***_

OK sudah cukup rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan sek-

 **Brukkhhh**

Nah.. Pingsan kan?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Empat orang manusia sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Namikaze. Dua diantaranya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya ada satu orang yang berbaring di lantai sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali berguling ke kanan ke kiri.

"Nii-chan, kemarikan HP ku."

"Sebentar Konohamaru, aku sedang menunggu balasan dari Hanabi."

"Kau kan bisa sms dia dengan HP mu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya pulsa reguler hehehehe..."

PLOK

Konohamaru menepuk jidatnya keras.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang suka nonton DoTS? Nai sebenarnya nggak pernah nonton, Cuma diceritain temen aja. Menurut Nai Kapten Yoo itu lebih ke cantik sih hehe...**

 **Review Please.. Arigato..**


End file.
